A light guide plate belongs to assembling members of a backlight module and plays an important role therein. At present, a light-emitting surface of the light guide plate used in the backlight module is mainly a smooth flat structure. Therefore, the light guide plate only provides a light-guiding function, the light guiding process thereof is run by the dot reflection structures arranged on a bottom of the light guide plate that are corresponding to lights emitted into the light guide plate; after being reflected, the lights will emit out of the light-emitting surface of the light guide plate that is parallel to the arrangement surface of the dot reflection structures.
In order to provide further effects, some manufacturers develop a kind of light guide having diffusing effect. The practical methods may be described, as follows:
1. Combining a diffuser film with a light guide plate through hot stamping or transferring.
2. Coating diffuser particles directly on the light-emitting surface of the light guide plate.
3. Filling diffuser particles into the light guide plate.
However, foregoing method has practically encountered some problems during the manufacturing process. For example, a diffuser film or a diffuser-particle layer on the light guide plate made by the first and the second methods may be easily peeled off therefrom. The light guide plate made by the third method difficulty achieve an expected diffuser effect since the uniformity of the diffuser particles filled into the light guide plate is difficult to control.
In conclusion, whether for manufacturing difficulty or practicability of the light guide plates made by the foregoing methods, the manufacturing methods of the light guide plate with diffuser effect brought up by the industries have certain shortcomings existing therein.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a light guide plate and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.